Two worlds-One fate
by YoshikuniKamiKorosu
Summary: Suffering from the hardest pain of her life,Juvia left Fairy Tail and found herself in the Hidden Leaf Village.Life is not as it is and will Juvia figure out who she really is?
1. Chapter 1

**Two worlds-One fate**

Summary: Suffering from the hardest pain of her life,Juvia farewells the world of mages and finally she finds out her true self! A ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village?A member of the infamous Uchiha Clan!

A/N:Story takes place after Sasuke's return to Konoha in peace XD

* * *

Chapter 1: Premonition

Juvia Lockser stepped into the guild,well you can't blame anyone,it's noisy as usual. She sat down at the bar and saw Natsu was fighting with Gajeel?How could that possible?Where is her Gray-sama? Her head is popping out many questions . She turned to Mirajane:

"Mira-san ,do you know where Gray-sama is?Juvia can't see him anywhere!"

"Um..I saw him with Lucy earlier this morning..I think they're on a mission "-Mira gave her a lovely look

'Gr..Gray-sama…with..with..Lucy-san..Juvia's love..love rival.."-Juvia gritted her teeth and rushed quickly out of the guild

"Man she's jealous isn't she,and if that naked idiot ever hurts her,I'll tear him to pieces "-Gajeel remarked,Juvia is like his little sister after all

Juvia was running like crazy until she finally caught up with business followed them every steps,with huge jealousy and envy air around

"Oi Lucy are you ok?"-Gray asked,looking worried

"I'm ok..just there's something smells very familiar here"-Lucy replied

"Just stay by my side,ok?"Gray said while blushing

The air fufilled with envy and jealousy without Gray and Lucy continued to follow them for a while more . She saw Gray and Lucy sat down to take a rest ,Gray asked:

"Hey Lucy,are you cold?You look a bit pale,here,take my shirt.."-He stripped off his coat and put it on Lucy's rain started to fall,harder and harder

By this time Juvia had ran away from them,she sat down on a bench and cried:

"That's clear enough right now!Gray-sama loves Lucy!Juvia had always been trying to impress him,but that only brings him Lucy is always the one who makes Gray-sama happy,right?"-She talked to the rain."It's ok,it's your win,Lucy,Gray-sama is all yours!Juvia doesn't want to suffer from this anymore!Juvia will leave Fairy Tail tomorrow!"

She headed to Fairy Hills with an gloomy saying goodbye to your own beloved guild,plus it's not-so-easy to get through your crush that fast.

"Hello Juvia!Where have you been going?Don't tell me you were stalking Gray and Lucy?There's nothin.."-Erza's sentence was cut off by no other than Juvia

"Yes Juvia has been stalking them,and Juvia's ok by now!"

She tried to give Erza a pleasant smile before going into her room . She sat down by her table,tears falling down from her face

"_To my nakamas in Fairy Tail_

_Juvia is leaving Fairy Tail because she couldn't stand Gray-sama and Lucy's relationship._

_That's all for now_

_Juvia loves Fairy Tail!_

_From Juvia"_

She couldn't write more as she remembered something extremely impoortant . She wipped her tears then she murmured to herself

"Wait..before Juvia was taken in Phantom Lord..ah wait..even before that..Juvia didn't know who her parents were!So Juvia is going to take this chance to find out her own self!"-Then she redressed up properly and went out of the city of Fiore,leaving all her painful past behind

* * *

That's the end of chapter one! Gomene minna for bad English ;((


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Not a warming welcome

"What the hell?!Why is Juvia leaving?!"-Gray and Lucy said in unision ,they were shocked and confused after reading the letter.

Everyone was bursting into tears after hearing the bad news from Erza,even Gray and Lucy felt cried:

"If only I hadn't gone to that mission with Gray!...It's all my fault..its all my fault"

Master Makarov said to the guild with tears falling on his face:

"We can do nothing about this!Juvia is a member of our family!We will let her do what she wants! As long as she has the Fairy Tail mark!She will always a part of us!Understood?"

Meanwhile,Juvia has run all the way last night and she was sat down to take a rest as she heard some hard footsteps behind her

"Who..who..is..that?"-she was freaked out,some black shadows moved quickly around her and one grabbed her by the neck . They were wearing headbands with cloud shapes on them

"That's a shame,you look pretty cute,though"-he said

"Get away from J-J..me!"-Juvia then threw him a death glare

The rogue ninja released her . Without wasting a minute,she attacked:

"Water Lock!"

Those guys were faster than she thought . They escaped from her water lock . After that they all threw punches and kicks to her but it's useless because Juvia had made it in time and used her Sierra (water body)

"So you are 't tough . Don't worry guys I know how to handle her now"-one of them said while smirking

'What are they doing now?'-she thought to herself

"Raiton:Chibashiri!"-he yelled

As expected,Juvia used Sierra again,and this time she was fried in the lightning

"ahhhhhh…."-that was too painful for her

Another ninjas do the same jutsu and shot it right to the now unconscious Juvia,one flash of lightning was shot right into her felt ten times worse than the time she herself attacked Laxus's lightning ball

'Goodbye,Fairy Tail,my nakamas . Juvia will die from here'

"CHIDORI!"

Another flash of lightning stroke down but this time straight to the nukenins .They were distracted by the attack,causing them to release the badly injured Juvia

"RETREAT!NOW!"

"Damn it!They got away"-then something caught the young Uchiha's eyes,a blunnette was lying unconsciously on the ground,badly injured and her eyes were bleeding

He then put her on his shoulders,walking back to Konoha


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Making a decision

"Hey Naruto!Stop goofing around!I'm asking you how long Sasuke has been going on that mission?"-Sakura punched Naruto in the gult

"..OUCH!Sakura..that..hurts..dattebayo!"-Naruto moans-"Besides he's Sasuke-teme,so no need to worry about him!"

"Looks like he's back already"-Kakashi was still stuck with his Icha Icha Paradise while imforming the two members of Squad 7

"And he said he needed you to come over the infirmary 's an emergency.I think I'll go too"-he continued

"An emergency?Let's go Naruto!"

"Hai!"-With that all of them rushed quickly to the hospital

*At Konoha Hospital*

"How is she,Hokage-sama?"-Sasuke asked,emotionless as usual

..right before Kakashi,Naruto and Sakura arrived

"We're what do you need,Tsunade-shishou?"-Sakura asked,looking worried as ever

"Baa-chan,where is she from? The Hidden Sand?Hidden Mist?Hidden Clouds?Hidden..ouchh "-Naruto screamed with awful was hit by Sakura again

"With this form of clothes,I don't think she belongs to any of those villages"-Kakashi stated while holding his favourite perverted book

"Sasuke carried her here,badly injured.I've checked on her condition..it's..hard..to tell if she could ever see anymore..In other words,she is virtually blind now"-Tsunade facepalmed

"What the..But Kakashi sensei,if the doesn't belong to these villages then where is she from?"-Sakura enquired

"I've seen slightly a move of I bet her defense,offense and speed is very I think she's not a ninja"-Sasuke turned around to see Juvia unconsciously lying on the bed

"It..it..couldn't be..if they do exist!"-Sakura whispered in shock

"So they exist after all,MAGES do exist"-Kakashi's turn to sigh with an unconversable expression

"But if she's a mage or whoever she is we still have to save her don't we?!"-Naruto said

"Then we will have to use THEM in order to save the mage"-Sasuke looked at Kakashi ,making eye contacts

"Hokage-sama,what's your opinion about this?"-Kakashi and Sasuke both looked at the Hokage with a stern expression,demanding that they don't want to use THEM,as they don't hope to meet Obito with Madara again

"We will save her,we will give her the light whoever she is,that's I recommend the two of you,tomorrow,bring THEM here right away!This is the Hokage's order!"

Sasuke and Kakashi looked at each other in horror,Sasuke protested:

"But Hokage-sama,you don't know its horrible power!You happened to witness it yourself didn't you!"

"No more "

"Guess we will have to follow her order,whatever it may cause"-Kakashi gave out a determining look,which made Sasuke instantly nodded

* * *

End of chapter 3

So any of you guess what THEM are?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:Welcome to the Hidden Leaf Village-Konoha!

* * *

*meanwhile,in Fairy Tail*

"Oi,ice princess,wanna fight?I'm all fired up!"-Natsu roared,tapped Gray on the shoulder

"Shut up droopy eyes I'm not in the mood for a fight today.."-Gray replied

"It must because of Juvia's leaving..no wonder..But I'm pretty sure Gray had nothing to do with Lucy,he seemed to have cared for Juvia a lot.."-putting her hand on the chin,Erza stated

Gray turned away,said with a sad voice:

"I feel so guilty,if only I had waited longer for Juvia to come that day,it wouldn't have turned out like this . Now I don't even know where she went . I've searched all over Fiore yesterday!"

"It's okay,Gray..We were both wrong..I shouldn't have..uhh"-Lucy was bursting out of tears

"You too Lucy,I don't think you have done anything bad"-Erza protested,making Lucy cried even harder

"I just hope someday she will come back,or we will have the chance to meet her"-Gray said,unassured if what he has just said would come true or not

*Konoha Hospital*

"Hokage-sama.I've brought THEM"-Kakashi appeared out of nowhere,standing next to him is Sasuke

"You'd better be careful with its power Hokage-sama . As the Uchihas are the only ones who have the ability to activate as well as deactivate THEM,so recommend you to find another source "-Sasuke said

"I can do it,Sasuke,Kakashi . Now please go out,I'll do the job Shizune!Come here!"-Tsunade gave them a brief look

Then the infirmary's door was slammed in front of Kakashi and Sasuke's face . They let out a sigh before going to the waiting area

(Three hours later)

"Finally..It's over"-Shizune came out,and then the Hokage . They looked relieved

"How was it Hokage-sama . Did she survive after that?"-Sasuke asked,a pinch of worries appeared on his face

"It's surprised that she's alive after that . Normally after a transplanting operation a very few people survive.."-Tsunade said while wipping out all the sweat from her forehead-"Now then,she will stay here for few weeks,Kakashi,Sasuke,you will be observing her if she can control the power of THEM,deactivate THEM,using THEM,etc.. Understood? Now I've got important paperwork to take care of"

"Yes,Hokage-sama"-the door slammed in front of the them

"Kakashi-senpai we have a mission"-Yamato appeared holding a paper

"Well,unexpected isn't it?! I'll leave it to you from here Sasuke"-Kakashi then set off the mission with Yamato

'This will be a long day,though'-Sasuke thought to himself. Imagine a complete stranger using the Uchiha's keikai genkai,the Sharingan and even the legendary Rinnegan

Then he heard sobbing from the mage's room

'ugh not again . why now?'-Sasuke extremely hates seeing women cry as when he came back to Konoha , Sakura sobbed her heart out

He opened the door and saw the mage covering her eyes bandaged . Seemed like her eyes haven't been fully recovered yet . Plus,her new transplanting eyes used to be Uchiha Obito's so it will not be easy for her to get used to it

"Where is Juvia ? Juvia can't see anything ! Somebody please help Juvia!"-she screamed

Sasuke sweatdropped at her weird third-person-speaking . He's not good at talking to girls

'Do all mages like this?'-he sighed

"Listen here mage,you are now in the Konoha-the village hidden in the leaves,belongs to the Elemental countries . We are called shinobis,or ninjas and we don't accept strangers sobbing or screaming here. Got it?"-Sasuke said while staring at the mage-"Now please can you stopping crying and introduce yourself "

"In..tro..introduce myself..Uhm my name is Juvia,Juvia Lockser . I am from the country called Fiore and belonged to a guild Fairy Tail..For a reason I left my guild and I had no idea when I was lost in a forest and now I am here.."-Juvia was screwed up-"Ninja-san,can you introduce yourself as well?"

"I see . The name's Sasuke,Uchiha Sasuke . So what is the reason that you left your guild and came here? "-Sasuke asked

Juvia bursted out of tears again,blood covered the bandage

"Ahhh..be..cause..Gray-sama..and..L..Lucy's ughh"

Sasuke rolled his eyes

"What the..hey..oi calm down!"

She cried even louder .

"I said calm down,Juvia!"-he put his hands on her shoulders

"Ugh..ugh..sorry Sasuke-san..Juvia didn't mean to annoy you"-she stopped crying then hold his hands tightly

"Oh..it's..it's ok..just don't speak in third person..it's weird"-Sasuke was surprised by her sudden action,a slight blush appeared on his face

"I will become a ninja,can I Sasuke?"-Juvia asked

"As long as you train to be a shinobi,you can"-Sasuke smiled-"Now rest,ok?"

'Wow Sasuke's hands are so warm . I want so see him soo much'-Juvia thought

*the next day*

'I wonder how is she right now . Wait,damn it why am I thinking about her?'-Sasuke thought as he was waiting in front of the infirmary

"Come in Sasuke!"-It was the Hokage's voice

Sasuke walked in then he saw Juvia,bandages completely uncovered . After seeing Sasuke for real,Juvia thought she would pass out right away

'Oh god he was so handsome kyaa . He looked like Gray-sa..ah Gray'-she thought

"Uchiha Sasuke,you will be training Juvia Lockser,now Uchiha Juvia to be a true shinobi!"-Tsunade ordered

"I got it,Hokage-sama!"-Sasuke said,looking at Juvia's new eyes

"Ha..hai!Hokage-sama!"-Juvia blushed,raising her hand with high spirit

* * *

That's the end of chapter 4 ;( Gomen it's so short


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : The Uchiha clan-Meeting

* * *

"Let see,you have no accommodation right now . Humphh,well just stay at the Uchiha's house . Sasuke,take her to your home!"-Tsunade made a quick decision

'What troublesome'-he thought

"If this is a mission..I agree"-Sasuke sighed

Meanwhile,Juvia was shocked after hearing what Tsunade has just said

"Ano,..but..Hokage-sama..I don't know anything about the Shinobi world.."-Juvia cried

"Ah,then you'll have to learn about Konoha's history first"-Shizune smiled

"Let's get going,shall we?"-Sasuke said with a boring tone

"Ye..yes.."-Juvia blushed again . She had to admit her vision was still very blur and her body hadn't got used to it yet . It's not surprise that she fell off the bed immidietly

"So she doesn't get to her new eyes …"-Tsunade said-"Having you as an Uchiha,Sasuke,you will help her use these eyes wisely . Understood?"

"Yes . Hokage-sama"-Sasuke nodded,seemed to be unwillingly to help

'Ah,he must have hated mages doesn't he'-Juvia gave a sad look

Suddenly,she felt lifted up by a pair of strong hands . Sasuke carried her pick-a-back .

"You can't see well and even walk on your own,so I just help you . Don't think much,the Uchiha clan's place is very near"-Sasuke said calmly

"Ahhh,Sasuke-kun is over there "

"Oh my god he is so handsome!"

"…And gentle . But who is that girl ? She doesn't seem to be a villager . Why is she getting to be carried by Sasuke-kun?"

A group of girls popped out of nowhere,surrounding Sasuke and Juvia, as a result, they got to Sasuke's home later than exp ected

"So this is your house,it's nice "-Juvia complimented

"Hey be careful or you will fall,there are a lot of dangerous objects in my house"-Sasuke warned

"Don't worry Sasuke,I can walk on my own now,although my vision's a bit blur"-Juvia giggled

"Oh if so,follow me . I'll show you where you'll be staying"-Sasuke took her hand and led her to a room that used to be Itachi's

"Here,it's used to be my older brother's but it's all yours now . You are considered as a part of the Uchiha clan"-Sasuke said,sadness appeared in his eyes

"So..uhm..your brother..sorry I shouldn't have asked that"-Juvia looked down

"You don't have any luggage with you so just use those clothes in the wadrobe . I think they fit you "-Sasuke said while looking away-"By the time you finished bathing I will buy some dinner"

"Ok.."-Juvia smiled

When Sasuke walked away from the room,Juvia thought to herself

'Ninjas are not really what I thought about at first. Honestly,Sasuke is a lot nicer to me than Gray'

Sasuke was walking on the busy streets of Konoha at that time,he suddenly thought about the time he confessed his feeling to Sakura,and then got a slap from her,claiming that she didn't love him anymore . He was heart-broken , and he himself didn't understand why the meeting with Juvia brought back so much pain,even happiness also . She had something that Sakura had , the one-sided love that used to be shown to a certain someone.

After buying the lunch,he got home and saw changes in his house : It's obviously cleaner and fresher. He knew who did it. He went inside and saw an exhausted Juvia sitting at the corner of her room

"Hey Juvia,you don't have to do this . Anyways I bought lunch . Come out and eat if you want."-He smiled for no reason and he couldn't understand it . Is Juvia THAT special?

"Wow Sasuke the food here is really good.."-Juvia said after eating a piece of steak

"Eat as much as you want,you need to recover"-Sasuke said,not looking at her

'she sure brings back Sakura,the problem is I don't know why.'-Sasuke thought . You can't get through your crush that fast.

"Why don't you eat,Sasuke?"-Juvia raised a chopstick with a piece of steak in front of him-"Here,eat it . I feel guilty eating alone you know?"

"Ah..what? "-just after he opened his mouth to say the steak is completely in his mouth-"Hey..um"

"Sasuke,you said to help me with my new eyes,also with the village's history"-Juvia said with curiousity

Sasuke sweatdropped then he said:

"Sorry Juvia I have a mission to go on later . So rest and when you are fully recovered,I will train you"

Then he poked her forehead,just like what Itachi did with him

"Ninjas have missions too? By the way is it S-ranked Sasuke?"-Juvia asked

"No,why do you ask?"

"Because you seem to be a very talented ninja and I want to know if mages ranks are like ninjas ranks"-Juvia laughed a bit-"Anyways good luck Sasuke!"

"Be careful,I'll send Naruto over to check you on "-Sasuke reminded

'shinobis from another villages endevour to have those eyes so I'm not gonna let them have it in any way'-he thought then left his home

'No doubt,but why do you always fall in love so easy Juvia?'-Juvia facepalmed

"Tomorrow I will make friends! I bet it's not like in Phantom Lord! Gambatte Juvia! You can do it!"-she yelled determiningly

* * *

That's the end of chapter 5;)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : The Konoha Rookies 9!

* * *

"Ouwaaa..what a sleep!"-Juvia woke up and scratched her head

"OHAYO!How are your eyes?"-A pink haired kunoichi jumped in front of her,grinning widely

"uhm..who are you?"-Juvia asked,eyes still half-closed

"I am Haruno Sakura! A medical ninja and supporter in missions! Why don't you say something about yourself as well?"-Sakura still kept the friendly smile

'A medical ninja and a supporter eh?A bit like Wendy . She seems so friendly and uhm..what do I say..uhm..trustable,unlike Lucy!'-Juvia thought

"Juvia,Juvia uhm Uchiha Juvia…I was from a country called Magnolia,uhm a.. Fairy Tail guild.."-Juvia said looking blank

"Magnolia huh?..I've never heard of it before…maybe it's a country of Mages?"-Sakura put her hand on her chin .

She opened her rucksack and took out a scroll,more like a map . She began

"I'll help you with the Village's history! Ok?"-Sakura suggested

"Arigatou!Sakura-san!"-Juvia smiled faintly

"Here we are,in the hidden leaf village,belongs to The Elemental Countries . Apart from our village,there are different nations with different respectful elements . For example,our element is Fire;Sunagakure is Wind;Mizugakure is Water and so on"-Sakura looked at the map while explaining

'wow they are so helpful and friendly . It's wasn't like in Fairy Tail back then . Gray was rather annoyed when Master asked him to look after me'

*after 2 hours of learning*

"T..h..ankyou..again..Sakura-san..It was good to know about the village's history and achievements.."-Juvia was too exhausted to talk

"Not the time to sleep now Juvia!Get up and make some friends!I'll help!"-Sakura grabbed her collar and got her out of the bed

"Ara ara,those clothes doesn't fit you at all . This Sasuke doen't know anything about fashion . Let's go shopping first!"-then they went out of the Uchiha mansion

After 1 hour , they got back to the house and did a complete make over for Juvia (PS: Juvia's eyes are replaced so she will look a bit different from her old self)

"I have to say you are quite a beauty Juvia! Luckily Sasuke-kun isn't a pervert"-Sakura smirked

"H..hey..I'm not kidding"-then she stood in front of the mirror . As Sakura had said,she looked stunning as ever

She wore a blue short-sleeved kimono(not exactly) with an Uchiha symbol behind ,a pair of ninja-shoes and her hair was hang up in a pony tail (believe me she looks awesomee XD)

Sakura smirked and dragged her out of the house immidietly

"C'on,let's meet our Konoha's ninja. They are extremely nice and strong,believe it!"-she covered her mouth-"Oops,guess I turned Naruto a bit"

"H-hai.."-Juvia blushed then raised her hand

*back to Sasuke and Kakashi*

"So,what made you come back after the mission so early,Kakashi?"-Sasuke asked,he still kept his impolite speaking after all those years

"Let's see,the mission was easy enough,and with the help of Yamato"-he showed a tiny blush due to his beloved book-"Why do we need to talk anyways?"-Kakashi asked

"About the girl,I believe she is not normal"-Sasuke really took this seriously as he gave Kakashi quite a gaze

"All right,she is not a ninja,I knew that . But what besides that?"-Kakashi finally understood the problem and closed his perverted book

"Here's my problem : I think she is a REAL Uchiha!"-Sasuke stated,looking worried

"How did you know? How did she use Obito's eyes?"-Kakashi asked

"At first I didn't notice a thing but then I realized that she could deactivate THEM as well as using THEM "-Sasuke looked pale

"Surprisingly,it might be true . Apart from the Uchihas,no one can deactivate the sharingan,what about the rinnegan?"

"Same,all my household and kunai were flying like crazy when she cleaned the house . And not only the sharingan she can deactivate,the rinnegan also"-Sasuke sighed-"so,if she could do all those things that only the Uchihas and the Rinnegan users do.."

"..,then she might be an Uchiha,or had herself uhm..the Rikudo Sennin's bloodtype?"-Kakashi was half unsure

"I'm leaving . I will have to find out more about that girl."Sasuke said boldly

"Wait Sasuke,how are you and Sakura? Have you confessed to her yet?"-Kakashi was holding his book again

'For Kami-sama's sake,you still haven't known? She rejected me and gave me a bitch slap! She doesn't love me anymore'-he thought

"That's none of your business,Kakashi"-Sasuke turned away then went away

'you never change Sasuke . I hope someday a particular girl will mend your heart that's all . Just like in Icha Icha Paradise '-Kakashi

"Aichoo!"-Juvia sneezed

'Great I bet someone is talking about me'-she looked around suspiciously then heard an extremely loud voice

"Helluuu there! My name's Naruto,Uzumaki Naruto, the future Hokage and Hinata-chan's future husband . Nice to meet ya,dattebayo!"-Naruto grinned widely

"A..ano…uhm nice to meet you too Naruto!"-she said

"And don't you worry ! Our Konoha villagers are VERY friendly and nice to others!"-Naruto exclaimed, then he whispered to Juvia-"Well,exept for Sasuke-teme,he is not type of uhmm..sociable . So,you want a bowl of Ramen?"

"Baka!You scared her!Just go over there with Hinata-chan and I will do the rest!"-Sakura punched Naruto like 10 feets away

"Erh Sakura-san,do you think it's a bit too hard for him? I think he's a nice guy!"-Juvia hid behind Sakura . Sakura IS the one that scared her.

"Hehe he got used to it already and I want you to spend your day getting to know all of our ninjas"-Sakura smiled

"Hey Hinata,this is our new villager!"-somewhat Hinata got dragged in

"My name is Juvia,Uchiha Juvia (catchy name yeah XD) . Nice to meet you,Hinata-san!"-Juvia smiled

"ah..uhm..my..name is Hyuga Hinata . uhm…Nice to meet you too Juvia-chan!"-Hinata was too shy to say anything,we can't blame her for that

Then all the Konoha Rookies 9 showed up

"My name is Lee! My sensei is the Guy-sensei! The great green beast of Konoha! Nice to meet you Juvia-chan! Want to enjoy the youth with me?"-Lee raised his thumb up

"Lee you baka! Anyways I am TenTen,nice to meet you Juvia!"-Tenten gave her a big smile

"Neji,Hyuga Neji"-then he left

"What troublesome people. Nara Shikamaru"

"Hello my name is Akimichi Chouji . I love food . And don't you ever call me FAT!"-Chouji was eating his favourite potatoe chips

"Hi there! I am Yamanaka Ino,Konoha's best beauty!I'm way better than big-forehead"-Ino jumped in and then a forehead-fight started between Ino and Sakura

"Inuzuka Kiba! And this is my best buddy Akamaru!"-Juvia looked at the dog in shock . How in the world could Kiba sit on it?

"Aburame Shino,I don't talk much"-then he walked away

Then she saw a boy stopped the fight between Sakura and Ino

"Oh hi,I am Sai,I like drawing"-he shook hands with Juvia

"You should say something about yourself as well?"-Ino asked with curiousity

"My name is Uchiha Juvia . I used to be a mage and belonged to a guild called Fairy Tail,the country Fiore . For an exeptable reason I left my guild and got beaten up here"-Juvia blushed like a tomato and had spoken very fast

All of them rolled their eyes looking at Juvia

"What is the reason that you left your guild Juvia-chan? I think it's a very youthful place!"-Lee exclaimed

"You guys really don't need to know.."-Juvia looked down

"It's getting late . Bye Juvia! Let's get to meet again tomorrow! It'll be fun!"-TenTen said while waving to her

It was late back then . Sakura said

"I'll take you home"

After walking for a few minutes,they heard familiar yet strange footsteps

"What are you doing in such late time , Juvia?"-Sasuke was glaring at her . Then he saw the sight of Sakura

"And you too Sakura . I'll take you home in case something might happen"-Sasuke took Sakura's hand gently,left Juvia dumfounded

*On the way to Sakura's home*

"Sasuke-kun,may I ask you something?"-Sakura

"Yes"-Sasuke replied

'please tell me that you regain your feelings for me'

"Where did you find Juvia?"

'shit Sakura why the hell?'

"In a forest near the countries's border"-he replied coldly . After that,he turned to her

"Sakura why don't you love me?"

"Because you changed and because I don't want to!"-she continued-"Besides you don't even love me once!"

He grabbed her chin and kissed her . That was a truly passionate kiss . Little did they know that Juvia had followed them and had seen all . After that she ran all her way to the Uchiha's mansion,sat down in her room

"Is that enough for the answer Sakura?"-he smirked a little

*slaps*

"It's enough Sasuke!Now leave me alone! Too late!"-Sakura ran away leaving Sasuke's blank expression

It started raining really hard , Sasuke had no idea,he had given up on Sakura,from now on

'Why do you always struggle for love and then lose to it all at once Juvia? Why?You are such an idiot! Of course Sasuke loves Sakura'-she sat in the corner of her room while crying hard . As she could not control her emotions,it rained

Sasuke came back all wet because of the heavy rain . He walked in his room and heard sobbings in the next room . He got up to see if anything had happened to Juvia

"Hey Juvia why are you crying? I thought I said we don't accept sobbings here"-he was standing in front of her

"None of your business Sasuke!Just leave me alone,please"-Juvia replied coldly . She stood up and managed to get out but was stopped by Sasuke's strong grip

"Stay! We need to talk!"-without turning around both of them already blushed like tomatoes,or even compared to Erza's hair

'What the..he hugged me…HE HUGGED ME! UCHIHA SASUKE HUGGED ME!'-Juvia was exclaiming in her head and started her imaginations again

'Damn what have I just done?'-Sasuke sighed,slightly blushed

Juvia was distracted about her imaginations about Sasuke,just like the old times with her Gray-sama

"..Juvia"

"..Juvia"

"Yes..Sasuke-sama"-she said dreamingly

"I have a few questions to ask you,about your past. So listen up"- this time he was serious

'hyaa I don't believe Sasuke could be that bold'-she shivered

They sat down,opposite each other on the floor and began the talk

* * *

That's the end of this chapter Bad English,gomenasai!*bows*

**NEXT CHAPTER : SO PAINFUL YET SO HAPPY MEMORIES**

Please review,arigato!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: SO PAINFUL YET SO HAPPY MEMORIES

* * *

"We need to know about your past"-Sasuke asked,staring at her seriously

"Y..yes..uhmm…I don't remember anything about my parents.I know I had foster parents,but they died since I was 7 . I was very lonely back then, spending my childhood shunned by the other children for constantly making it rain around myself . I took up making the teru teru bozu dolls but they just made the children teased me even more . As I grew older,I would overhear other people comment on my gloominess of the rain around me,making my life increasingly depressing.."-Juvia sadly said

"You caused the rain earlier?"-he asked raising his eyebrows-"Why?"

"I missed my uhm..old..guild and it rained.."-she lied without blinking . The Uchiha knew that but what he wanted was her information,he said

".. continue"

"..I was accepted in a dark guild Phantom Lord,that's the first time someone had accepted me . And then he formed a group called Elemental 4 which I was included . "

He nodded,gave her a signal to continue:

"..I met the destined person of my life.."-she started crying and it rained again

"Who was it?"-he asked

"Gray-sama…ah Gray Fullbuster"

"Then I was chosen to attend the S-rank promoting which took place in Tenroujima Island . We,kinda had trouble and was stuck there 7 years . We returned at the time of Dalmatou Enbu,and our guild became the number one guild again"

"After that,I saw something that I shouldn't have seen..I decided to find out about about my real parents then I was awoke in the village's hospital.."

'I had to make sure that she didn't see Obito and Madara and had the ability to control those eyes'

"What did you see?"-he asked

"You don't need to know about it"-she looked away

"This is an order,otherwise I'll make you answer"-he glared at her

Her eyes were wide opened with the Sharingan and Rinnegan

'as expected,those eyes are taking control of her body . This is bad'-Sasuke opened his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan

"Stay away from me!All of you! I will make this world more peaceful by creating an eternal Tsukyomi!I will restore the name of the Uchiha including you,Sasuke! I will use this body to revive myself,to create a better world"-Juvia was a whole different person,her face was full of terror

"Shut up Madara,I will follow Itachi's path and clean the name of Uchiha myself . Now get the hell out of Juvia.."-he stopped to see that Juvia was covering her ears painfully

"Tsukyomi!"-he yelled

Immidietly,she opened her eyes,which had become normal

"What..what just happened?"-she gasped in shock

Same went to Sasuke,he was catching his breath . He placed his hand on her shoulder,the other covering his eyeside

"Go to sleep now,get some rest"-he then felt her hand holding tightly on his hand

"I'm alright,can you tell me what happened? And your eyeside is tearing.."-Juvia was so worried

He stood up and went out of her room without a word

"And goodnight Sasuke!"-she still didn't get any replies

She sighed,it was not that bad,at least she got his attention

'I won't give up . I will make Sasuke mine!But let go to sleep first'

*after 4 hours*

'Ahhhhh I can't sleep!What to do,what to do…How about a tour around the mansion'

Juvia jumped out of her bed immidietly . She tiptoed to Sasuke's room to see that he's still sleeping peacefully

'Perfect'-she smirked

After 2 hours of touring,somehow she got into the Uchiha's ancestors'room,where included all of the Uchihas information as well as history . She tampered all around the room,then she found a book containing all about the clan's members and pictures

"Uchiha Madara ..

…Uchiha Izuna"

"Uchiha Fugaku..

..Itachi,Shisui,and ehhh Sasuke when he was young! Kawaiii!"-

Unexpectedly

"Hey this girl looks just like me,let see..Uchiha..Juv..Juvia?!"-Juvia's eyes widened in shock

"What are you doing?You are not permitted to come here"-Sasuke was standing behind her,he was very annoyed,furious also

* * *

So Juvia finally found out about herself ^^

Pls review minna ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : **KakaSaku is confirmed in the fic XD

* * *

Chapter 8:Training is never late!

*Juvia's POV*

'_How..how could I be an Uchiha since birth? What about my parents? Earthland? Phantom Lord? Fairy Tail? Elemental countries? Konoha? And..Uchiha?!'_

Then I turned to Sasuke,who was glaring angrily at me . I asked him,sternly

"Tell me,who am I?"

He didn't answer,but I heard a little "Hn"from him

"..Shut up and get out of here.."-He crossed his arms over his chest

I cleaned up the mess I caused then I stood up to get out as he had said

…But little did Sasuke know I had taken The Uchiha information book with me while cleaning..

*Normal POV*

'_Geez,I couldn't think Sasuke could be so..so harsh on me..I guess I annoyed him today…hope this doesn't ruin my relationship with him..Gwahh this is not a relationship'_

"Good morning,Juvia-chan.."

'_if only..'_

"Juvia! You hear me?"

'_..I hadn't gone to that room..'_

"JUVIAAA!"- A vein popped on the pinkette's forehead

"Arghhh..Sakura-chan,my ears!"

"How's your first day at the village? Was it good? "

"Everyone was very nice to me,I'm so happy to be here"-she gave out a smile

"..And how about Sasuke? IF he treats you bad,I'll beat him up for you"

"Ano,he didn't treat me bad.."

"You sure?"

"Yes,100% sure.."

"Hello there ladies! "-a loud blonde boy passed by along with a taller man with Jounin suit

'Naruto! Kakashi-sensei!"-Sakura said

Kakashi looked at the bluenette curiously

'_Is this the girl Sasuke talked about yesterday? Well she looks normal,exept for her chest size'_

Due to that,a little blood spilled out of his nose

"So you're the new shinobi . My name is Kakashi,Hatake Kakashi,also known as Copy ninja . Nice to meet you"-he offered her a hand

"Nice to meet you too.."-she smiled and shook his hand

'_Damn! Why does he have to look like Lyon so much?'_-Juvia slapped herself

At the time,Sakura had had some murdering intent towards Juvia

'_Shannaroo!She gets to shake hands with HIM!'-_Sakura growled

"And I forgot this,Hokage handed me the mission.."-Kakashi handed Juvia the mission paper-"..is to help you learn the basics to be a true shinobi"

"Ye..yeah..I look forward to training with you too,sensei"-Juvia scratched her head

"So I guess we should start training now,it's never late to be a ninja"-Kakashi smiled

Kakashi then dragged all of them to a rather very familiar place..

"Wait for me! You guys are so fast!"-Juvia appearantly can't bear the ninja's speed

"NOO! NOT THIS PLACE AGAIN!"-Naruto and Sakura yelled in unision

"What shall we do with three pillars sensei?"-Juvia innocently asked

"Nothing to do with that,and since your speed is too slow,I think I'll give you a little physical exercise"-Kakashi said-"If you can catch up with Sakura within the morning,you will be permitted to have lunch . You girls will start from here and you'll have to go round the village . But no fightings allowed,got it?"

"Haii!"

"GO"-Kakashi signed

'_why are the ninjas so fast? I can't see Sakura anywhere!Oh no!'_

The biggest difference was that Juvia running on the street while Sakura jumped through the roofs

*10 mins later*

"Oi sensei!I'm back"-Sakura greeted with a smiile

"This is gonna take long.."-Kakashi murmured to himself

…and it happened just as what he said,it took Juvia half an hour to get back to the departure.

"I think I'll send you to Gai's place in a few days from now..you need an absolute physical strength"-Kakashi signed her to follow him

*Gai and Lee's training place*

"Kakashi,my forever rival! Shall we do another competition today?"-Gai tapped Kakashi's shoulder

"Actually I need you to help her with her speed and strength,if you can do it,I'll consider it's your win"

"There's nothing in the world that Maito Gai can't do!"-he raised his thumb and the P/S smile-"SO who's this young lady your talking about"

"Juvia-chan,what are you doing here?"-Lee popped in

"You must be the newcomer of our village!Welcome to Konoha!The most youthful place in the world!"-Gai's eyes shone like stars

"Ye..yes..can we start our training now?"-Juvia turned back to see that Kakashi had disappeared

"15 back-flips;15 front-filps and 150 push-ups!Go go go!"

Juvia rolled her eyes..well her hell started from now on..

'_Let's do this!I have to be stronger!Stronger to have Sasuke at least acknowledges me!'_

She kept on training like that for a long time and now it's the time for Kakashi's test

"Ohayo..sensei..Sakura…"-Juvia saw Kakashi and Sakura,hand-in-hand waitng for her in front of the 3 pillars

"..ah Juvia..oh just do this like the last time ...but this time you are allowed to fight,and this also decides whether you'll become a Chunnin or not,Juvia"-Kakashi said holding the Konoha headband

'_ok,ok,I can do this!'-_Juvia clenched her fist

'_Kakashi-sensei finally noticed me kyaaa! Andalso,gambatte Juvia!'-T_he inner Sakura shouted

"And..START!"

Their speed were equal to each other,but who knew what Juvia was capable of?

* * *

Gomen for the late update!

**NEXT CHAPTER : JUVIA VS SAKURA**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 : **JUVIA VS SAKURA**

**-**_ Chapter 8-_

'_ok,ok,I can do this!'-Juvia clenched her fist_

'_Kakashi-sensei finally noticed me kyaaa! Andalso,gambatte Juvia!'-The inner Sakura shouted_

"_And..START!"_

_Their speed were equal to each other,but who knew what Juvia was capable of?"_

"Wow Juvia I have to say you are quite as fast as me Juvia"-Sakura complimented

'_and that was just in 15 days she can catch up with my speed . How interesting!'-_Sakura thought then performed a Ninja's basic jutsu

" There are three Sakuras at a time! How did you do it?!"-Juvia was too shocked

"You'll know it right away"-Sakura smirked

..The three Sakura splitted up in three different directions in front of Juvia . All of them yelled

"SHANNARO!"-they shot punches towards Juvia,which quickly went through her water body.

"What the?.."-now it's Sakura's turn to get shock.

"Water Magic-Water Lock"-Juvia yelled

"Arghh..no.."-Sakura yulped inside the bubble,she struggled to get out,but it was no use.

'_in this case,I'll have to break this!'_-Then she focused large chakra in her hand,causing the bubble to explose

'_How..how did she?!Gray is the only one who can break my Water Lock'-_Juvia 's eyes widened in surprised

Sakura finally managed to get out,she was nearly drowned and out of Chakra.

' _Juvia is way too better than I expected'-_Sakura thought

Then she stood up,slipped some kunais in her pocket and threw them at Juvia.

"Sakura-chan,it's no use,my body is made of water!"-Juvia looked at Sakura,who was too exhausted after the attacks

'_if physical attacks don't work with her,let's try chakra-types'-_Sakura thought then shouted

"CHERRY BLOSSOM CLASH!"-she landed a hit in Juvia's stomach

…And Sakura's prediction was right,Juvia flew right into a tree branch . Juvia coughed a bit and bruises started to appear on her face

"If you wanna play like this.."-Juvia smirked

"Bring it on!"-Sakura replied,got some other kunais now filled with her chakra

"Water Magic-Water Cane"-Juvia used this to whip out all of Sakura's kunai rapidly

"Your good,but not as fast as me..!"-Sakura hit Juvia with her chakra palm again,causing more damage to her.

"Water Magic-Water Slicer!"

"Heavenly Foot Of Pain!"-Sakura's turn to attack

"Water Magic-Water Nebula!"

"Chakra Enhanced Strength!"

The fight went on until the two of them had very little power left,both shouted:

"This is my last attack!"  
Little did they know that Kakashi had been watching their fight from the start

Juvia gasped,so did Sakura,they prepared for their last impact

*"CHAKRA SCRAPLE!"-Sakura lighted her hand with chakra

**"WATER MAGIC-WATER CYCLONE!"-A huge whirling torrent was casted and shot towards Sakura

A loud explosion was clearly heard after that..

"Wow seems like Sakura-chan had won"-Naruto clapped his hands

But that was not as Naruto had expected,Juvia had eventually managed to get to defeat Sakura and got to the finishing place before her

Kakashi wasn't surprised,Naruto had a rather weird facial expression

"Sa..Sakura-chan lost.."-Even Naruto couldn't BELIEVE IT

"Good job Juvia,congrats now you're a Chunnin"-he handed her the Leaf Headband

"Really?A Chuunin!?"-Juvia put on her headband

"Ah,Sakura,you did great too . Now shall we all go to the Ichiraku's?"-Kakashi suggested,Naruto and Sakura happily nodded

"it's getting late . I'd better walk home! See you tomorrow!"-Juvia waved

.._'Geez,now I'll have to face HIM! And there are so many complicated things about my family!'-_Juvia was walking then suddenly she bumped into someone

"Gomenasai!"-she bowed-"I didn't watch where I was going so.."

" Get in the house,I have a few things to talk to you"-Sasuke boldly said,causing her to shiver

"Why are there bruises on your face and also injuries? What's wrong?"-Sasuke frowned

"I took Kakashi-sensei's test and passed it . Now I'm a Chunnin"-she pointed to her new headband

Then she caught Sasuke staring at her and blushed madly

"Have..have you had dinner yet?"-Juvia asked looking down to the floor

"No"-was all Sasuke's answer

"Can I cook you one?"-she asked shyly

"Whatever"-then he went sit at the table

She put on an anpron and started cooking

'_Does this Uchiha ever even cook?'_-she thought

Juvia shot a quick glance to Sasuke to see that he was still staring at her . Then she quickly cooked it and when she looked up,the Uchiha was standing right beside her . He stood so near Juvia that she could feel his heartbeat,her face turned into a tomato

"I'm just helping"-he brought the food to the table

Juvia and Sasuke sat down,face-to-face,they started their meal rather abnormally

Sasuke ate without looking at the food

Juvia ate while blushing as hell

They both washed the dishes and cleaned the kitchen and for a while,Sasuke thought they were a married couple

"Oyasumi Sasuke"-Juvia smiled before going to her room

"Hn"-again with the usual Sasuke

Then he went to his room,sat down on his bed and gave out a mysterious smile

_'Juvia,you are interesting . I don't remember meeting you while we were young . Tomorrow I'll have to find out more about you'- _he thought holding her childhood photo with the Uchiha Clan.

Juvia sighed,then went to bed . She thought about Fairy Tail again

Coincidentally both of Gray and Juvia whispered at the same time:

'_Hope we meet again one day,Juvia'_

'_Hope we meet again one day,Gray'_

* * *

(*) This jutsu resembles Kabuto's jutsu during pre-time skip

(**) This Spell was used during the Naval Batte in Fairy Tail Chapter 291

**NEXT CHAPTER : THE TRUTH**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 : The Truth

* * *

*Juvia's POV*

_Humm…uhmm..where am I ? What am I doing?I remember going to sleep a while ago..but.._

"_Uchiha Juvia..you finally came.."-Suddenly a blue haired woman suddenly appeared in front of me . She looked like me,a lot . Could it be?_

"_You look like me,a lot..Would you mind telling me your name?"-I spilled all of my thoughts out in three seconds_

"_So you must have found out..I am your..mother..I am here to tell you the truth.."-the woman claimed to be my mother,suddenly hugged me tightly.I don't know why,but my tears are falling _

'_Mother..after all those years'-I was crying,to be showered in my mother's love..finally.._

"_I'm sorry for letting you wait,and I can't meet you long for now Juvia.."-my mother cried_

"_Why mother?"_

"_My magic power remains very little.."-she smiled,I cried even harder_

"_M-magic power..?"_

"_I know what you are thinking right now my Juvia,I used to be a mage..with water power"-My mother created a water bubble as an !_

"_..Then when I was on my mission to the Leaf Village,I met your father and we fell in love with each other..He was from the Leaf's noble clan,Uchiha,so our love was very harsh at first..finally we were accepted by the clan and we got married"-she smiled_

"_That..was so romantic..you and Dad..Then how did I end up in Phantom Lord?"-I looked at her,I needed an explaination_

"_After that,you were born,we lived happily for eight years"_

"_Why didn't Ihave any memories about you and Dad,and the Uchiha clan,at all?"-I rolled my eyes,it was unbelievable_

"_Juvia,I'm going to tell you the truth,be prepared"_

"_Just go ahead,I'm listening"-I tried to smile but epicly failed_

"_As you could see,after our marriage,you were had the Uchiha explains why you can control the Sharingan and the Rinnegan,of course not so perfectly,but you will be trained.."_

"_But that doesn't even relate to how I ended up in Phantom Lord!"-I interrupted_

"_I DIDN'T EVEN FINISH MY STORY!"_

"_Ouch..sorry..mom"-I was pwned,by my beloved mother.._

"_We lived happily together for eight years . At the destiny night the clan was slaughtered . After seeing the clan members died one by one,your father and I decided to use a special jutsu on you . We transferred all the clan's special abilities inside you,along with erasing all memories . Your father carried out the justsu but we didn't know where it sent you to..Before we managed to find out,we were killed"-she whipped off her tears_

_I couldn't take it any more..I was crying like a baby, hugging my mother.._

"_Mother..you and Father..all along..you did your best..f-for my sake.."  
So my parents,my mother,my mother,did their best to save me..I don't know what to say..What is this..my mother's image..is fading.._

"_MOTHERRR!"-I yelled_

"_I'm sorry my dear…I guess this is goodbye..Live well,remember you still have your nakamas beside you..Sayonara,Juvia"-I could feel her grip on me loosen,and there were only dust.._

_*_End of Juvia's POV*

"Juvia.."

"Juvia..Oi..Wake up.."

"Mother..ugh"-Juvia opened her eyes,she saw Sasuke standing in front of her holding a water bucket

Use water to annoy Juvia in the morning was NOT a good idea . She jumped out of the bed and caught Sasuke's throat . Juvia 's clothes was soaked wet at the time,so it was just natural for Sasuke to see her in her full glory . He stepped back and took her hand out of his collar . Juvia took a step back too,quickly got herself covered in the blanket while blushing

"Get dress then grab some lunch.I'm going to train you today"-get out of the room was the best idea for Sasuke . He was a man after all,his mind still wasn't fresh after the image of Juvia

'_Hyaaaa,he IS a pervert,just as Sakura said'-_Juvia sweatdropped

She got dressed,wearing the suit Sakura bought her a few days ago along with her haid tied up in a pony tail . She hurried down to the kitchen to make two bento while Sasuke waited outside

"I'm finished,let's get going"-Juvia smiled happily

'_I will have to be stronger,so that mother and father would happily rest in peace without worrying about me'_-she thought

"We are not going anywhere"-Sasuke said

"Huh?"

"You will be trained here,in the Uchiha court"

"Eh?"

"Why so serious,I'm only respondsible for your eyes,besides let's test your Chuunin abilities"-he smirked

'_oh no this is not good,I've never seen Sasuke fight.I heard he was an excellent shinobi..What should I do'_-she stood silent

"So?This is only part of training,it's the tutor's job to know his trainee's weakness"-he looked into her eyes with the signal 'I'm not gonna eat you'

'_Damn..he was so..handsome..and cooler than Gray..I am losing control..hyaa I'm gonna faint'_-she thought

Then she opened her eyes,Sasuke was already in front of her,ready to hit her any time. Juvia was hit and swung back,then a few more punches and kicks were thrown at her . She managed to dodge all by using her water body

Juvia ended up panting . Sasuke threw some kunai at her . She dodged and before she managed to do anything,Sasuke was in front of her. He poked her forehead

"Rule #1:Never get distracted when you are in a fight,no matter how your opponents' strength might be"

Juvia was speechless

'_What is this feeling..did I fall for him?Well you did'_

"What is this all about?That hurts you know?"-Juvia groaned

"Just a little routine of my older brother.."-Sasuke looked away

"Your brother,Uchiha Itachi,was the one who slaughtered the clan,the one who..killed my parents.."-Juvia looked down,clenching her fist,tears streaming down on her face

"Shut up,what do you know about him?He did all to save the village!"-before Juvia could finish her sentence,Sasuke spatted

Juvia panicked,as a result,she was going to fall but luckily,Sasuke caught her just in time

'_Juvia..this girl is so troublesome..'_-he thought while bringing her into the house

He put her onto her bed,preparing to leave for another mission

Juvia woke up feeling dizzy as hell . She saw a note on her bed

'_I'm on for a mission . Stay out of the troubles'_

Well that was the typical Sasuke

Juvia sighed,maybe she was in love with Sasuke . No , she was ready not to hold Gray in her heart anymore.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update ;D**

**By the way I dunno how letters keep disappearing in the chapter **

**I am going to make Juvia and Sasuke bump into Team Natsu the next chapter XD**

**Please review and give me ur opinions**


End file.
